Dreams are Killer
by Dark River 22
Summary: One girl and several killers come together to exact revenge because of doppelgangers. How will she survive without going insane. Oh and may I mention she's half animal. Literally... Okay this started as NOES but now it's a multi crossover. It was just for Halloween but if I get reviews I will continue. Rated for cursing and gore rating may go up. Summary sucks.
1. Beginning

This is dreams._ This is thoughts. _This is normal Pov. **This is notes/writing.**

**I do not own NOES or 13th just the plot and a few oc's. Review. Oh and sorry if the killers are a little OOC and if it moves to fast. This is just for Halloween but if I get reviews it will continue. Just don't take it to serious.**

* * *

NO POV: Clicking his claws together the man sighs and paces back and forth through the room. He is waiting for the others to arrive to discuss an 'important' topic. Growling the man swipes his hand across the desk sending things flying. He is in a milky cream colored room with ,a black leather couch a ,blackboard ,a clock ,and a desk in the middle of the room. Now on the floor what was on the desk are many... many files on people. Yes people. Tipping his hat down the man actually known as the 'Spring Wood's Slasher' or Freddy, grunts and plops down onto the couch casting glances towards the clock. "Four hours." He grumbles in a low gruff voice. "Four fucking hours." He continues to glance at the clock his anger welling up with each passing moment. "They were suppose to be here at three." He continues. "Now it's seven. I could be killing kids! For all they know they could be dead!"

_Oh yes. If I could just kill them._ He begins to dig the long knives on his fingers into the couch with anticipation. _Lets see. I can drown_ _him... Hang him..._ He continues to plan there demise till the door is sent across the room. Yelping the man currently in the room turns his attention from the door to the figure who broke down the door. "What the hell was that for!" Freddy yells brandishing his claws angry that he ruined the door. The figure tilts his deformed head shrugging his large shoulders. He is known as the 'Killer of Crystal Lake' or Jason. Groaning once again Freddy clenches his fists before releasing them and gritting his teeth. "Would you like to have a seat." He points his clawed hand to the couch straining his jaw so hard it might break. Jason cautiously looks from Freddy to the couch before walking over and sitting down.

After a silence Freddy starts muttering about how to kill the others. Serious anger issues. Tilting his head Jason thinks an odd thought. _Weren't the others following me? _Looking toward the door he is answered by a doll with red hair and a stitched face looking into the room. Freddy stops his grumbling and turns towards 'The Killer Doll' or Chucky. "Should've knocked." Chucky mutters walking in the room and ignoring Freddy and Jason. He looks at the couch before hoisting himself up and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jason. "Where are they." Growls Freddy. Chucky laughs further angering the man. "Calm down pizza face. They sent me to make sure the whole room didn't fall down."

Apparently the doll was right because 'The man behind the mask' or Michael, and 'Scream' or Ghostface, all walked in sitting down on the couch. "Bout' time you got here." Freddy grumbles before picking up some of the papers and pointing to the blackboard. "Well now that were all here finally time to get down to business." He points a ruler he made appear to the board while holding a textbook and glasses. "We are here today to find an 'apprentice.'" The others nodded slightly excited until Chucky spoke. "Couldn't you just decide." "Oh yeah." Snapped Ghostface "And let him pick the hot one who he'll rape then kill." Freddy smiled. **We are deciding. **Michael hurriedly wrote fearing the safety of the person they decided on. Freddy's smile fell but he continued. "We will all pick one person then we shall agree." The others nodded but looked at the files on the floor. Freddy just rolled his eyes and made them appear on everyone's lap.

"Lets begin."

* * *

The killer's all held one picture in there hand. They have been searching for hours. "Let's look at who we choose huh." Chucky said. They laid down the profiles an these were what they said.

Ghostface chose. Larry Mc. Carter: 5'7 male, age 34, Brown eyes and Black hair, works as construction worker, wife and daughter.

Michael chose. Janet Akin: 6'1 female, age 30, Green eyes and Brown hair, works as a layer, husband.

Chucky chose. Marcus Smith: 4'11 male, age 20, Blue eyes and Red hair, works at comic shop, girlfriend.

Jason chose. River Star: 5'3 female, age 18, Mismatched eyes and Silver hair, scientist at home.

Freddy chose. Hadley Flayer: 5'0 female, age 21, Blue eyes and Blond hair, model.

They all looked up at Freddy who shrugged. Jason slowly moved away Freddy's picture who gave a grunt. They looked back down again. Ghostface said. "This may take a while..."

* * *

They got down to Larry and River, Freddy saying it's not right for them to be taller than him. "Tellen ya." Chucky stated from the couch. "I'd be cool to see a girl with silver hair." **But what about strength. **Michael argued. They've been arguing with him for a while now and Freddy was even more upset. "Michael." Chucky said unnaturally serious. "Females can be strong to." "And can pack a punch." Ghostface added tilting his head down. The others slightly laughed knowing he got injured more than the rest of them. "Come on. It's us to you now suck it up." Freddy snapped. **Yeah it can't be that bad. **Helped Jason. Sighing Michael nodded but wrote. **But I'm not letting her get the easy way out.**

"Okay!" Freddy smiled more enthusiastic. I have a girl to catch." Before the others realized what he meant he grabbed the girl's picture and vanished leaving the other's to wake up dumfounded.

* * *

RIVER POV: _I hope this works. If not I'm stuck like this._ Once I mixed some chemicals trying to revive my lizard, but spilled them on me causing a reaction. A serious one. I may have made me part dragon. I know that's normally impossible but I'm really smart.

Putting a few more drops of sulfide I feel like I forgot someth... POOF! Coughing I ran out of the room shooing away black dust. That's what I forgot. Looking around I smiled seeing pictures of my family and friends. I've lived here for all my life and you can tell by the chipping red paint. I live in a simple two story house with a room my parents share, a living room, kitchen, brothers room, my room, and an attic where I love to go and see the stars. My mom and dads names are Tarah and Mike. My brother's names are Leon and Jay which Jay is blind. I also have two cats, a dog, and a snake named Cupid, O'Malley, Zeus and Viper.

I'm almost done boring you. Let me tell you a bit more about my pets and home.

I live in an old white house with a red door where the insides are tan. My parents room is still tan with a large white bathroom. My brothers share a room since Leon helps Jay. The have a black and white bunk bed in a dark blue room. I didn't pick the colors. Even Jay complains!. Okay. Back to the point. There window looks out over the old house next to us which they have for sale. My room is red filled with my horror items including pictures, objects, videos, etc. I'm even working on a real copy of Freddy Krueger's glove. It's not an obsession. I live on 1428 Elm and yes I know about the legend. That's why I live here.

Cupid is a black and white tabby she-cat with green eyes who I rescued off the streets, still a kitten. O'Malley I found in a box who is a 18 year old grey tom with yellow eyes. He almost died saved by me. I believe he died at least ten times. Zeus is a solid black germen Shepard with brown paws and muzzle with odd orange eyes. I bought him from an abusive pet owner basically saving him. He is also full grown and very protective. Viper is a black male Burmese python. He has red stripes and also red glowing eyes. He's venomous because of another one of my experiments gone wrong... It was an accident, Okay!

Now my mom has blond waist long hair with brown eyes. She's a very casual woman who works as a real-estate agent. She was the one who gave me permission to use fire for my experiment. Not smart. My dad is slightly taller then her with black hair and also brown eyes. He is also a little older than my mom and is several band manager's my favorite being Thousand Foot Krutch. (Not really).

Now my brother Leon has golden hair with brown highlights sticking up looking slightly like a porcupine. He says he doesn't use hair gell but I disapprove. He also has amber eyes and this stupid black bracelet he wears every day. He normally works at the pizza parlor with Jay. Yes Jay works. Just don't judge him about his eyes. He is my height with gray hair the is in a bowl cut. His hair also has green streaks that he try's to hide. I share his eyes his being a no pupils blue. Last I have shoulder length silver hair with black highlights and blue and red eyes. One pupil is red the other blue. My teeth are white and sharp while my tongue is forked. I now have a blue tail, wings, and ears with spikes running down my back. I also have retractable claws. There is a good side though. I can communicate to animals! Oh and forgot to mention my brothers are also half dragon because I sort of tested them first. They were okay though. Leon has golden ears and brown scales with Jay has Gray ears with stripes and same for the scales.

Now I think I'm done.

Walking down the stairs I swished my tail humming Freddy's song. I reached the fridge sighing when I found a coke. I grasped the cold metal and poped the top hearing a slight hiss. Turning I heard it again and looked down. Oh. It was just Viper. Smiling I put my drink on the white table and leaned down to pick up Viper. Shifting his 20 pound weight I allowed him to crawl around my neck knowing he wouldn't hurt me. Picking my coke back up I went up the stairs seeing the gas hazard gone. I pushed open the door giving up on reversing my predicament and decided to draw instead. I walked over to my white desk and sat down picking up a sharp pencil and piece of paper.

Looking at some of the posters on my wall I got an idea.

I started sketching the outline of a hood and the shape of a man on the inside with another man behind him. Thinking I added a small square which would soon to be blueprints. Deciding I still have a lot of time till my brothers got home I sketched a chair and a female figure in the chair. I added a body off to the side along with a clock an important part. Grabbing some pencils I began to start really drawing the man. After a while Viper shifted around my neck and raised his head. _"What's that." _He hissed into my ear. I continued to look at the picture coloring the body on the floor. I replied almost forgetting he was there feeling my eyes droop slightly. "A picture about Jigsaw." He quirked his head but laid back down.

As I finished and was about to double check I heard a loud shout from downstairs. "I'M HOME HONEY!" He joked. I rolled my eyes and called back down trying to save Jays poor ears. "UP HERE!" Viper winced. A few seconds... Yes seconds Leon appeared in my door way with hair even more messed up then usual. "Ello." He smiled. "Whatch'a doin." I rolled my eyes and held out my picture for him to see. He snatched it and his eyes went wide. Worrying something was wrong with it I ran up and was shocked at my own work.

It was of course Saw with a twist. John AKA Jigsaw was turning sideways holding up a blueprint with white writing. You could barley see John's steely expression with glazed over eyes. He was wearing the original cloak with the hood shading his eyes. Behind him was Mark Hoffman in his police outfit smile clearly on his face. Also there was a bloody stitched up jaw running to his ear. He was holding a tape recorder and knife in his hands witch were behind his back. The door he was leaning on was locked shut trapping them all in the room. The clock read 00:10 on it the letters a glowing red. In front of John in the shadow of the map was Amanda torn up and bruised sitting in a wooden chair hands strapped down. On the back of the chair was a timer reading the same time as the clock. She had a panicked expression with the Reverse bear trap firmly in her mouth while her eyes were staring at a fuzzed out TV. She wasn't even paying attention to a man/ her husband, which was in front of her feet an ? mark on his stomach. In the shadows you could see the outline of Lawrence with the pig mask on and hood. He only had one foot so his leg had blood dripping down. He was clutching a picture of Jill and John. Last the background was grey with two giant red eyes from the darkness and the outline of Johns favorite Puppet. The words beside it were, 'A game you can't win.'

We just stood standing there until Leon spoke as Jay walked in. "Wow! That is the best drawing I've seen you done." I smiled taking the picture from his and putting it next to my mirror with my other drawings. "What?" Jay asked tilting his head. Leon immediately guided him out of the room blabbering about my amazing picture. I stifled a laugh as Jay turned panic evident in his unseeing eyes. 'HELP!' He mouthed. I just shut the door calling out good luck.

Realizing mom and dad won't be home till tomorrow I cast a glance at my picture before grabbing my I-pod and jumping under the Jason covers of my bed. Blasting Radioactive I don't bother changing since I'm wearing a baggy green shirt and brown leggings. I did though throw my shoes across the room them landing beside the door. Sighing I felt Viper nuzzle me congratulating me on my picture before slithering off. Turning of the lamp with a 'click' I close my eyes mumbling some of the words.

"It's a revolution I suppose. I'm painted... red... fit... right in...oh." My eyes drifted shut.


	2. Red water

Opening my eyes I saw John in front of me. I really need to stop drawing that before I go to bed. Going to stand up something held my arms down. Panicking I looked down seeing metal. Screeching realizing I was in Amanda's place I accidently attracted Johns attention. He put the blueprint down and signaled to Mark. Shoot! I'm living the picture. I knew I was right because in the corner of my eyes I saw a puppet. Mark came up to me as John left and put a cold knife and recorder in my lap. Up close I realized his wounds were worse than I thought. Black was lining the edge next to his ear with blood dripping out between the ten stiches. The eleventh was hanging out. "Good Luck." He grumbled. He walked out Lawrence following hopping leaning heavily on Mark blood dripping behind him. I closed my eyes and concentrated as the door loudly shut. _I feel pain. _Great. Knowing I have to complete the challenge I spotted Jade on the floor. She is a stuck up black (Don't have anything wrong with that) bully who is friends with my best friend. Know wonder. She opened her eyes and screamed. I felt my wrists be released and taking a breath I stood up.

_It could be cutting my arm off. _Hearing a click I looked at the timer seeing 10:00. _No fair_. Running over to her I ignored the recorder and picked up the knife. I heard her screams but I was focused on the large black question mark. I kneeled before her. _It's just a dream. She'll be fine. I can't kill. _Seeing the clock at 7:00 I brought the knife up and down! SQUISH! SCREAM! Gagging as blood spurted up I refused to meet her yellow eyes. Hurrying I placed a hand in. Coughing at the metal in my mouth and feeling gushy meat. Continuing down her screams grew louder. Hard ribs pushed against my hand and I have to keep remembering it's a dream. Gaging I begin to pull the insides out hearing only faint whimpers. 3:30 left as I finally found the key. She is dead by now and I have to red hands to prove it.

_Key!_ Pulling it out of the soft lung I attempt to put it in the lock. It's so small it's hard to get it to unlock. I feel the metal in my mouth slowly spreading. 00:20. The lock is now across the room. 10:00. I'm trying to pull the metal apart. 3,2,1! SNAP! I brace for the pain but it doesn't come. Afraid to open my eyes I feel the room get hotter with the rumbling of pipes. Opening my eyes I am shocked to see the trap opened barley a hand holding it closed. Whimpering I feel the man slide the headgear off. It snaps as soon as it's off and lands with a clank a while away.

Slowly standing up I come forward just to jump back just as fast. Standing before me is a man of legend. In my world. He is 5'8 has black work boots and baggy black pants, a red and green sweater with many stains, a dirty brown fedora shading brown eyes, his skin is horribly burnt with a smirk on his lips. What worries me though is a brown glove reinforced with silver large 9 inch silver knives.

I press my back against cool pipes. Normally my dreams aren't this vived. He slides up to me stopping a few inches away so I can feel his hot breath. I keep my eyes closed fully aware Krueger is right in front of me. "Now, now." He says in his deep voice. "It's not nice not to look at your host." I resist the urge to run as smooth cold metal turns my head. I open my eyes not wanting to face the punishment. "Hello." He breaths only two inches away from me. _Personal space._ "Y-your not real." I stutter fearful as his eyes narrow. "Why that's not nice." He backs away placing his glove over his heart in mock sympathy.

My breathing quickens as he comes closer. He wraps his normal hand around my waist pulling me away from the pipes. He then tilts my head up with two knives using the others to move away a stray strand of hair. I'm forced to meet his eyes as he asks me a question. "Do you know who I am?" I think up a reply before hesitantly speaking it. "Y-yes. You are Freddy Krueger. A man who w-was said to t-torture kids but because o-of a-a signature got burned alive. Y-you then got strength from three demons who c-came and gave you powers. A-after a few years you b-began killing the kids who betrayed you."

He smiled as I finally finished. "Your right." I didn't like the look in his eyes and tried to get away but he was to strong. "And I need you to meet my friend in the basement when you wake up." It was more of a statement than a question. Shaking I nodded. He then said one lase thing.

"I am real." "AHHH!" I screamed as he sliced an 'F' into my arm. Blood ran free. The cut stung worse than a thousand wasps. "Good morning..."

...

Screaming at the top of my lungs I awoke to see my brothers on either side of me holding me down while Zeus was growling above me. "Calm down." Leon spoke panicking. "Are you okay?" Question Jay.

Slowing me breathing Zeus nosed me so I was sitting up. My brothers sat beside me saying reassuring words while Zeus cast a glance before leaving. "So are you injured?" Jay asked again. I didn't reply just walked into the bathroom Leon following. Seeing the clock on the way I shuddered seeing the clock read 10:00. I opened the door and sat on the counter pulling out medical supplies. Leon gasped seeing my arm and ran over wetting a washcloth. "How did you get this?" I was staring at the wound. "Krueger's real." I mumbled touching the wound I felt it sting. It was about an inch in each direction with blood flowing out. The lines on the 'F' were slightly crooked but deep.

I yelped as Leon placed the cloth on it. He flinched but cleaned it. I didn't look as he wrapped it before putting the stuff up.

He led me back to the bed telling Jay what I said. I smiled slightly though seeing Cupid cast me a sad look before jumping onto my lap._ "What happened? I heard you yell and ran from down stairs" _I smiled and mumbled a reply slightly confusing Jay. "Fine just got injured by Krueger. He's actually real and I got the injury to prove it." Cupid nodded actually believing. The wound still stung and I can hear... almost... a pounding. Odd but true.

He just smiled as Jay picked him up and they both left. As soon as they were gone Leon turned to me with a odd look that I couldn't put my finger on. "So are you sure it's Freddy not just another movie?" I nodded. "I'm sure. And you know I don't cut." He nodded and got up and left making a ridiculous face on his way.

Giggling I went to the door and yelled after him. "I HOPE YOUR FACE FREEZES!" "LOVE YOU TO SIS!" The reply came. Rolling my eyes I looked down at my dirty wrinkled shirt. "Minds well change." I muttered. Flexing my wings I walked over to the closet and opened the door. _Wow I really need to sort this. _I had many shirts stuffed together on hangers with only about half as many pants. Knowing I don't have work today I wriggled into something simple. _Good thing I learned to make slits for the back._

I was wearing a red shirt with a white paw print on my chest wings hanging out the back. Black shorts slightly torn and no shoes since I'm probably staying home. Sliding a headband over my ears then attaching a harness I normally wear for a finishing touch I put on a spiked necklace. I don't do makeup. Giving my self a onceover I tried ignoring the louder pounding and skipped downstairs ready for some breakfast.

...

Everyone was gone except my dad who was getting his suitcase. Shifting I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed some lucky charms just to have them snatched away. "Come on!" I groan turning to my tall dad. He's at least 5'11 and was currently laughing as I jumped for the box. "Dad

!" I wined wanted some Lucky charms. Laughing he handed them over. As I got them I snatched the rough box and jumped onto a wooden beam above us. I creaked slightly under my weight. Dad laughed out something. "Should have laid off the corn flakes!" As a response I dumped some cereal into my mouth.

Sighing he called out a 'Goodbye' and 'You cousins coming over and left.' My cousin is a 8 year old girl with white hair and black eyes so we call her Dove. She's cute but annoying. I wrapped my tail around the bar I smiled. The house all to myself. I even forgot about Krueger.


	3. Dreams

Opening my eyes I found myself in the boiler room again. _Shoot! _Turning I heard loud throaty laughter. _That's my que! _Spreading my wings slightly I dropped onto all fours and ran.

_Man when will it end._ Another dead end. Skidding to a halt my ear flicked to the direction of the laughing. Hearing it farther away my oxygen suddenly got cut off. Gasping I tried to pry away the burnt hand that was clasped around my neck. "Back so soon." He growled his breath tickling my cheek.

I gasped for air my vision blurring with small black dots. "Heh. Just wanted to ask a question. And here your not even being civil." He loosened his grip and let my legs touch the floor. He did keep a hand on my neck though. After a moment which he supprisingly allowed I asked him the dumbest question in the world. "What do you want..."

I replayed the question over and over in my head. In front of Fucking Freddy Krueger I asked 'What do you want.'

Caught up in my moment of panic I forgot Freddy could read minds until. "Yeah that wasn't THAT smart." He joked. My eyes snapped up to him as my hands remained on his which showed no sighs of loosening. "What I want though." He continued. "Is a proposal." He flashed a smirk and I new the deal wouldn't be fair.

"I'm fair." He said tightening his grip slightly. He then ran the back of a blade along my cheek before replying. "I will do you any favor. Anything at all, if you agree to come meet the others. We feel your special." He then vanishes leaving me to think about his 'offer'

Sitting down I leaned against the pipes thinking._ Any favor? That probably means killing someone. Odd enough I have a few people in mind. Maybe Reilly, or Kate, probably Jessica._They're all part of the so called 'popular' group. Always bulling me, taunting the others, etc.

Jessica is the worst. Long light brown hair dyed blond. Skinny clothes that should be illegal. And this squeaky high pitch voice.

Back to the point of the offer though I was unaware of Freddy and the others watching me. They were of course laughing.

_But the others. I wonder what he means? Maybe other killers are real. Please not Jigsaw... Or Smiley. I wonder if Jason and Freddy did really have a smack down? Hmmmm. _

I jumped and tucked more into a ball when I heard footsteps. He smiled and sat back on his haunches studying his claws like he didn't care what my answer was. "Well did yo..." I cut him off. "Yes." He looked at me surprised. "Yes." The brown skin raised where his eyebrows would be. "Good." He stood up. "And yes all the others are real. The ones though you will probably meet soon are Michael, Chucky, Ghostface, and Hockey Puck." I did know what he meant and was slightly surprised. More so how straight to the point he was. "So what's the favor I must do." I struggled to hold back a laugh as he talked in a royal accent, crown appearing where his Fedora was.

After a second of basking in fake glory his crown disappeared and he turned back to me. "So." I replied stronger than I thought I would. "If I come to meet the others. You have to kill Jessica Samson." He actually looked shocked but smiled at the chance to kill. Grinning he reached out as I flinched back and he grabbed me and hoisted me onto my feet. Still with that creepy smile he held out his gloved hand. "Remember to go down to he basement." I had a feeling that wasn't all and I was right. "Do we have a deal?" He spread the blades in a silent dare.

Shakily I slowly slid my hand into his eyeing the blades. He clasped his hand tightly around mine. I flattened my ears fearing I may get cut again. He pushed the blades around my hand and shook with me. As he let go he traced the cut on my arm and whispered one last sentence. "Jade is dead..."

...

Gasping I awoke hearing his voice echo in my ears. _"Jade is dead." _The voice seemed so real. Turning slightly from my uncomfortable position I realized I was now facing the TV. "New news coming from downtown Springwood, a teenager found dead in her own room brutally murdered." I basically fell from the beam in my haste. I ran and cannoned into my leather couch and scrambled so I sat up. The official looking female reporter continued. "She went to Springwood high and was found late last night sliced open. I will spare you the details but I know there were no prints found almost like the killer was invisible."

_Really. Just because there were no prints doesn't mean the persons invisible. Also I hate when they put 'Springwood' in front of everything. _The reporter continued. "Now to the scene live with the parents."

The reporter passed the mic. to two parents with same colored hair and eyes. They looked like they had been crying. The husband took the mic. and spoke. "P-please if anyone knows w-what happened t-to our l-little princess p-please call." He looked like he could barley get it out. The reporter sadly finished. "Remember if anyone knows what happened please call. Help Jade." '_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade.' She's really dead. _

Gasping I ran down and into the basement. It was filled with old dusty boxes and an old sharpening wheel. In the corner there was another couch and TV though. The space was the most cleared. Looking around I wondered when I would get to see Freddy again. _They're real._ It hit me like a ton of bricks so I sat on the couch breathing heavily.

_He will explain. It will be fine._

After a moment I was about to give up when I heard a noise. It sounded like... breathing. But muffled. Confused I slowly walked over to the corner. Lets just say they need a '_How to survive a horror movie 101 for dummies._

_..._

"Ahhhh!" I let out a high pitched shriek as FREAKING CHUCKY jumped out. He looked surprised as I was as I quickly jumped onto the beam above. After he recovered looking around, I was still watching him heart pounding.

"Where'd ya go." He shouted. I scanned him looking for a knife or weapon of any sort. All that was here was a few curved knives by the sharpening wheel. I was distracted by Chucky shouting something else out. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I don't have my knife." I felt a little better until he muttered something else. "Should have let me keep it."

I took a shaky breath knowing not to upset any killers. _I dealt with Freddy and I can deal with a_ _doll. _"Up here." I was happy my voice didn't crack. Chucky turned up to me with a bemused look. "How dj'a get up there?" He questioned. I met his eyes before looking down and realizing I did jump pretty far. I shrugged. "What are you doing here. I dealt with Freddy now you." He quirked an eyebrow. "I guess, but I have special assignment." He fake saluted and I laughed.

Getting a funny idea I crawled along the beam so I was lower to the ground. "So what is your mission Captain Chucky." I fake saluted back while hanging my tail directly behind his back. He stood at 'attention' and replied while I unhinged one of the sharp barbs on my tail and caught it on his shirt. "I'm just here cause the others." _I finally picked up on others. _"And they told me I need to stay with you till tonight." Eyes widening I yanked my tail up with Chucky who gave a startled yelp. "Put me down!" He yelled. I just laughed as he flailed about.

He growled, crossed his arms, and glared up at me. "Put me down." He said again. "No." I said sternly wanting answers. "First will you tell me why your 'required' to watch me." I made air quotes around required. Chucky sighed. "Come on. It's just for tonight, and YOU HAVE A TAIL!" He finished loudly. I winced and flattened my ears.

"I may have forgot to mention that. Again. Yes I am part dragon because since I'm a scientist I spilled chemicals on me and my brother making us like this." He nodded actually excited. Then he raised a hand. "Will you put me down now."

I nodded and jumped down setting him down slowly not wanting to piss him off. "I'm going upstairs." I called. He hurriedly followed. I walked into the hallway and picked up a few pictures I knocked down in my haste to get to the basement. I was surprised to here a yell behind me. Teeth bearing in case of danger I found Viper with someone in his grip. Guess who that someone is. "Viper." I said crouching down near him. Chucky was still trying to get out of Vipers strong grip. Viper turned his gaze to me with a question. "_I saw him behind you Is he good or bad?" "_Chuckys a..." I turned to the struggling midget. It wasn't his day. I could have sworn Viper was laughing at him. "He's good." I finished. Chucky looked at me thinking I was talking to him, but Viper just let him go and slithered over to me.

As Chucky caught his breath I allowed Viper to slither up my arm resting around my neck. I crawled on fours over to Chucky who looked a little better. "You okay?" I asked. He half heartedly glared at me. "Back off bitch." I poked him and he groaned. _DING DONG! _I screeched making Viper slither away as I faced the door growling. Chucky stood beside me knife in hand. Recovering slightly I stood back up and looked at Chucky who put his knife away. "I thought you said you didn't have your knife?" I asked fearing for my safety. He looked up at me and shrugged. "Go get the door I'm heading to your room." Was his reply. He walked to my brothers room. "Other way!" I laughed walking towards the front door.

I completely ignored Chuckys language as the door rang again with a loud, _DING DONG! _"COMING!" I yowled at the top of my lungs.

...

Opening the door I smiled at my best friend Holly and Dove. You know what Dove looks like but Holly's different. She was the first one to find out I had been changed into a dragon. She's about my height with pitch black hair and the same for her eyes. She has sharp filed black nails and teeth. Yes her teeth are also black don't ask me why. Today Dove was wearing a pink star shirt and blue shorts with flip-flops. Oh! And her hair was in a ponytail. Holly was wearing her normal get up long yellow jeans with no shoes and a orange tank. On her right wrist was a small chain bracelet. Her hair was also in a ponytail. _At least my brothers have better room colors. _I mentally laughed at the thought of Holly hanged up as a picture.

I was startled by two arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled at Dove and mouthed a 'Thank You' to Holly. She's her babysitter when Dove comes to visit. Holly nodded and walked away. "Hey there." I smiled at her and shut the door leading Dove inside. "What's going on?" I threw a giggling Dove on the couch as I jumped on the table sitting on my haunches. "Oh just boring school and some new friends." "You mean your friends are boring." I interrupted her. She shook her head and continued. "I made some cupcakes, washed daddy's car, and Ohh ears!" She shrieked. Confused I watched her come up to me and pet my curved ears. _Ears. Now it makes sense. _

"Where'd you get them?" She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "I didn't get them." She looked confused so I explained. "I poured some stuff on me so now I'm a dragon." I tried to make it as simple as possible. She smiled. "So fly?" It took me a moment but I nodded. I then slowly half way spread my grayish blue scaly wings She smiled and ran over tracing the scales along the membrane. I just laughed at the odd sensation.

After a moment I closed my wings again. "Bored." She simply stated. "What do you want to do?" I asked. I was never really good with kids. "What about cookies, or dress up, or dollies?" She smiled widely at me. _Hmmm. I don't have any cookie dough and I will NOT dress up in a poofy pink dress because it was bad enough I lost that bet from Storm. But the doll... Chuckys in for a surprise._

_..._

With a smile on my face I scoped up Dove and headed towards my room. Oh yeah if your wondering Storm is 2 inches taller than me with silver gray hair and blue eyes. The pupils of his eyes though are black._ I really need to keep my friends out of my experiments._ He normally wears red and green socks. _Need to tell him to change that. _With black shoes and shorts, and the same stupid black shirt with a skull on it.

As I reached I threw Dove onto the bed making her laugh. "Just let me find my special doll." She shouted with joy. "What's the dolls name?" She laughed. "Well." I turned to glance at her while still searching for the redheaded doll. "Have you heard of good guy dolls?" She nodded. "Well. Their for girls to and I have one around here someone." She yelled again and bounced around on the bed.


	4. A very angry Barbie

(Just want to say only if I get reviews I'll continue. Sorry it has to come to that.)

After another minute I spotted Chucky behind some clothes giving a worried glance toward Dove who was staring at me. I smirked and crouched down near Chucky telling Dove one more minute. He saw my smirk and basically yell whispered at me. "What the heck are you doing?! Get away!" He attempted to scooch away but I grabbed his leg. "No! Come on you guys need me and I'm not dressing up as a fairy!" I attempted to pull him away when a pain appeared in my hand. I hissed as I pried away Chuckys jaws from my hand.

Wincing as the wound turned slightly black I grabbed Chuckys leg and stood up. He went rigid not wanting to give away his identity. "Here he is!" I smiled as Dove grabbed Chucky. "He talks to your voice right?" I nodded to Doves question. "Hello I'm Dove what's your name?" She waited for Chuckys response not caring about his stitched up face. "Hi I'm Chucky and I'm your friend to the end. Hidie Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I saw Chucky give me a 'your dead after this' look. I just laughed aloud and told my niece I'll be right back. Right before I walked out Chuckys glare changed to a 'don't leave me here' one.

...

Rolling my eyes I walking into the bathroom and gently washed the bite mark with cool water. _Now I have a wound on each arm. What next a missing foot. _Another thought came to my mind and I knocked on the wooden cabinet. _What has become of me._ I gently wrapped the wound and walked out into my bedroom and immediately burst out laughing.

...

Dove was sitting there humming while braiding pink bows into Chuckys hair. Dove turned to me as I stumbled over and sat down. "See what I did!" She smiled at the bows. "Yes I did and it looks great." She laughed with me. "Hey!" I said wanting a chance to talk to Chucky. "Why don't you go get us some brownies from the fridge?" I rolled my eyes as she jumped up and almost tripped over herself going to get some brownies.

"Chu..." I was cut off as a very, VERY angry doll with bows in his hair. "What the fuck is this!" He loudly whispered trying to avoid Dove. He pointed to the bows. I just smiled. "Well your a doll and those are bows." I plainly stated. He growled taking out his red and white knife. I yelped as he ran towards me attempting to lodge the blade in my leg. "I thought you said you didn't have your knife!" I scrambled onto my desk my bed getting stabbed instead of me. "I had back up." He replied jumping onto the desk next to me. "Not helping." I said opening the door Chucky following. I ran into the kitchen seeing Dove passed out on the table. _That doesn't help either. _

_Wait where's Chucky? _Turning I tried to find the armed doll. "Here's Chucky!" Turning I received a baseball bat to the head. Mind spinning I fell to the floor unconscious.

...

I opened my eyes just to see a plain and dirty room. _This isn't my bed. _Looking down I got another surprise. _Or clothes? _I am now wearing A knee length white dress with frilly sleeves and white flat shoes. Sitting up I realized I must be dreaming. "Your right." I looked up and saw the one and only Freddy Krueger. I just waved at him. In a flash he was beside me bladed arm wrapped around me I jumped forgetting he can do that. _My mind just isn't working right._ Yes that is my excuse for all the things that have been happening.

He smiled running the back of his blades along my shoulder. "So. Know one just visits. What happened?" I looked over at him feeling a little better with him then that psycho Chucky. _Then again their all psychos. "_Two things. You haven't killed Jessica..." He interrupted me. "Check when you wake up." Shocked I nodded then continued. "And I believe Chucky knocked me out with a baseball bat." Freddy gave a little laugh but under my stare shrugged.

He moved the blades so they were gently wrapped around my neck. I tried hard not to flinch as they drew slight blood. "A baseball bat huh? Shrimp stick has more power than I thought." I struggled not to laugh at the nick names he gives people. "Shrimp stick?" I voiced. That received another shrug.

We talked for a bit until Freddy's head perked up. "It's time to wake up." He said and on cue I heard someone trying to wake me. "Go to Bad Ham..."

...

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" "AHHHH!" I shrieked as a voice yelled into my ear. Shaking my head to rid myself of the ringing in my ears I glared at Chucky. "What was that..." I trailed off realizing we were outside and it was only about an hour till sunset. I looked at Chucky than back to the horizon. "I needed to get you up." Was his excuse. Nodding I sat down like a cat.

"So what now that were in the forest and now it's almost night." I joked half heartedly. He growled but responded. "We need to get to Bad Ham and I thought you could fly us." _Bad Ham. Wait Bad Ham Preschool where Freddy worked. That's why he wanted me to go there._

I nodded and got on all fours crouching down near Chucky who looked confused. "If you get on my back it will make it easier to fly because I don't often." He nodded and clambered onto my back gripping my harness. I then spread my blue leathery wings admiring the rough edges. They are about 9 1/2 feet across but I can fly with them at 6 feet. "A-are you sure about this?" Chucky sounded a little less secure and tightened his grip on my harness. "It's fine." I raised my wings up slightly. "Iv'e done it only 7 times." "Seven!" I thought my harness was gonna snap. I rolled my eyes and flexing my shoulders took off.

...

"AHHH!" Chucky screeched holding tightly onto my harness pulling me back slightly. Shocked by the pressure I was forced to turn around. "Chucky loosen up I'm having difficulties!" I yowled over the wind. I felt him loosen up slightly so I could fly easier. Spreading my wings wider I pulled them to my sides before pushing downwards. The momentum allowed my to fly straight up tail flat behind me.

Iv'e only flew a few times so I'll need help steering. _Great help from a killer doll._ Still flying upwards with a calmer Chucky I yelled over to him. "Chucky you have to listen to me." I was still going higher and the ground looked pretty far away. I received a slight 'okay' of approval witch didn't sound to reassuring. "I need to you pull back on my harness almost like a steering wheel .I t should cause me to automatically change direction." "Should." "Yes come on I'm FLYING!" I felt a pull near my neck and my head flipped backwards. Tail curling under I managed to turn my wing under almost backwards.

Now we were falling straight downwards wind pushing my ears flat. "Pull up, pull up!" He did as I said with a yelp. I squared my shoulders spreading my wings. With a screeched I jerked to the left zooming through the clouds. _This is better than last time. So far... _"It's okay." I told Chucky. "Now you can say you've flown a dragon." I craned my neck backwards offering a hopeful smile. Chucky offered one back though he was still afraid. "Do you know where Bad Ham preschool is?" I asked. He nodded and I turned my head forwards again.

...

"Hey!" I called to Chucky who was doing a lot better. "You do know there's a building right in front of us." Chucky yelped and pulled the right side of my harness turning me as I dragged the barb on my tail along the wall. "I hope you know how to land." He said. "Cause I don't." I laughed looking down and spotted an old rundown playground. I slowed my wing beats and got about four feet from the ground before pulling in my wings and landing on fours.


	5. Jason snaps

I shuffled my hands on the warm ground as Chucky got off slightly shaken. I smirked and stood up. "So what next?" I asked. Chucky walked towards the door and I followed. "Fred wasn't clear but he said head towards the basement and show her the others." I nodded a little nervous about meeting more killers.

...

Chucky led me inside and the place really was a wreck. Everything was scattered with water leaking into one room. Paint was peeling and chairs were broken with the lights flickering. What looked like in blood the same words were written over and over, 'Freddy is my friend so I won't tell.' Each room we passed got worse looking and you could only smell dirt and metal. Chucky opened a brown wooden door looking a little hesitant but started down the creaking stairs. I of course was having a full blown mind panic attack. Down there was the basement and even from the top of the stairs you could see metal glinting in the little light.

...

"Ya comin or what!" Chucky yelled from the bottom of the stairs. CRASH. With a yelp I scrambled down the stairs landing besides Chucky. "I give it a 9." Chucky said nodding his head. Smiling that he raised my spirit a little I walked around avoiding anything that seemed to move or that dreading boiler. "Boo!" "Ahhh!" I yelled and jumped up grasping a pipe. My eyes narrowed when I spotted the stupid red headed doll laughing on the floor. I growled at him hanging onto the pipe by my tail so I could get closer to him. "Awww!" He teased. "Little kitty kat scared." I growled and snapped at him. He stood up and walked closer still chuckling. "What's wrong kitty angry." I growled unsheathing my claws and lashed out at him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed jumping back a bit. "Didn't expect that." My lip curled up as I tightened my grip with my tail. "Those are long claws." Chucky said. I held up my pure white 2 inch claws and rolled my eyes at his face.

"So where are the others? This place gives me the creeps and I'm hungry." Chucky sighed mumbling needy under his breath. "They should be here." He looked behind me. "There here." I craned my neck backwards yelping as a huge man loomed behind me. I jerked up with all my strength and landed on the pipes staring at the man. Or should I say men.

...

The first one was huge about 6'3 with an old white hockey mask. He was also wearing a brown shirt and a lighter color overcoat with brown pants and black work boots. On his waist I could see the glint of a machete. The second man was a little shorter than the first with a white mask an auburn hair. He was wearing dark blue overalls and black dirty shoes with a butchers knife strapped to his waist. And the third man was a little shorter than Freddy and had a black cape covering his entire body with a white mask and huge mask. As far as I could tell I saw no weapon.

...

The man in black who I now recognize as Ghostface along with the others was looking at me while the others stared inquisitively at Chucky. I was shaking though realizing they really are real. "See I brought err." I glared at Chucky. Jason then pulled out a not pad and pencil. I squinted to see the words. **Chucky. Why do you have bows in your hair? **Chucky placed a hand on his head before yelling out and ripping the bows from his tangled hair. "Never again!" Chucky yelled to the others. They just nodded and Michael looked from me to Chucky before taking Jason's pencil and paper. **So where is Freddy and who is she? Is she River? **

"Freddy should be here soon and yes this is River." Chucky responded. The killers looked up at me and I could tell Jason was probably the nicest. As long as he thinks your good. Uncomfortable with there stares I jumped down from the poles and sat on the wooden work bench. "So." Ghostface decided to break the silence for a bit. "Will you tell us about your family and what's with the tail?" I knew they wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer so I responded my gaze flickering between them. "The tail is because of an experiment gone wrong so now I'm part Dragon or Drake and my brothers are part dragon to. My brothers are a lot alike except Leon has golden hair and amber eyes always joking while Jay has gray hair and is blind. My mom and dad always work and are home only in the mornings and I have several pets. A dog, two cats, and a snake." I finished seeing them nod just to make sure I'm not lying. "Jeepers all over gain." Chucky muttered again.

**Are you a good girl or a bad girl. **Jason scribbled then held the note to me. I knew what it meant but didn't want to seem like as stalker in front of the killers. I tilted my head and handed the pad back to him. "What?" "Jason means." Interrupted Ghostface. "Is do you do drugs or drinking, etc." Jason seemed slightly spaced out as I replied. "No I'm good then. Only one time my fried dared me to take a drink but that was it. It tasted bad." I curled my lip getting a laugh or two. **Where's Freddy. **Michael repeated. He must be as bored as me. The others shrugged while I scanned around seeing a spot behind him. I could faintly see slight movement in the shadows and an outline of a hat. I saw him crouch down slightly. _Mines well not ruin it. It seems he probably wants to scare them._ I glanced at Jason's tall form. _Try to._

_..._

Freddy snuck behind Ghostface and raised his glove opening the blades. I focused not wanting to flinch. "BOO!" He yelled very loud and flicked his blades causing the others to scream. I resisted the urge to laugh as I saw Ghostface hold onto Michael. My eyes drooped slightly but I forced them open. _How could I be tired. _I was interrupted by yelling and Michael scribbling furiously on the paper. I could only make out a bit. "Why did you do that." "She's not scared. "Your plan." And more. Jason though was just standing there eye twitching until he snapped.

...

Now he is carrying us all to my house. In the woods. At night. Yes that was Jason's solution because apparently he got tired of us yelling.

...

In his left hand he's holding a cursing Chucky who still won't give up and is even trying to bite Jason. Under that arm he has Ghostface who isn't moving with his arms crossed. Then over his shoulder is Michael who is trying to reach over and get his knife from Ghostface. Yes, Ghostface managed to take his knife and I don't want to know where's he hiding it. Now on his right under his arm Jason is holding Freddy tightly who is trying to get his knife glove from me while pulling on the back of Jason's mask. I'm slung over Jason's large shoulder holding Freddy's glove just out of reach. Normally I would fly away but Chucky managed to grab my tail and won't let go.

...

"Put me down ya overgrown fish!" Yelled Freddy. Flattening my ears I got an idea as Freddy lunged for the glove again. "Fetch." And with that I threw the glove into a lake nearby. With a shriek Freddy grabbed Michael causing them to slip and pull Ghostface down to the ground. Chucky then pulled hard onto my tail as he fell causing me to shoot up with a yelp. And then Jason slipped onto us.

I groaned seeing Freddy make a break for the lake. Jason stood up and pushed Ghostface and Michael who were still dizzy toward Freddy. They two killers regained balance and stumbled after Freddy leaning on each other. Chucky vanished and took off after the other two as Jason not so nicely grabbed my arm hoisting me up. Once he got me up he also gestured to the lake reminding me he hats water nodding I resisted the urge to pass out and hurried after the others. _Throwing the glove wasn't my best idea. So now if I don't get it Freddy will than skin me alive._

As I reached the lake the others were pinning down Freddy who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Rolling my eyes I suddenly felt a dizzying pull. It was worse than earlier and the thumping returned. I shook myself just increasing my headache. Then the world blacked out. _Boy I do pass out a lot._


	6. My friend Nancy

(Kakaskishot sorry if I got your name wrong here but all your questions will be answered. Yes the guys are okay with her being dragon because they are pretty messed up to. Michael was pretty pissed earlier but he didn't want to anger Jason again and River couldn't fly because she was very dizzy. Hope that cleared it up a bit. If you want to know more you could just PM me.

Please comment and tell me if you think I should add some creepypasta. Oh and sorry for not updating latley. I was sick and then my computer broke again.)

...

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room but my chest felt like a ton of bricks. Groaning I attempted to sit up but was stopped when I realized a man who felt like a ton of bricks was on my chest so I did the first thing I thought of. "MICHAEL!" I screeched so loud Michael nearly got thrown off of the bed.

...

He sat up as I was still panicking and placed a hand over my mouth. After a moment I calmed down and he removed his hand moving back a bit. "Why were you laying on me?" I shifted my shoulders smiling when I felt them crack. He took out his notebook from his pocket. **I really don't know.** "So what do you know about this." He tilted his head.** I just remember dragging Freddy out of the lake then Jason knocking us out. That probably means he just dumped us here. **I looked around and saw just us. "Where are the others?" He shrugged but stood up and started looking around my room. _It's like they all are trying to spend personal time with me._

I stood up and it came to my mind about Dove and feeding my pets. Sighing I walked towards the door. Arriving in the kitchen I saw all the animals waiting for me and a note on the counter. "_Are you okay? You've been gone long."_ Zeus said. "I'm fine. Oh and we have a guest." I gestured to the door Michael was coming through. As soon as he saw Viper he walked around them and sat on my couch. _Lazy bones. _I then picked up the note seeing writing I could immediately recognize. It was Jay. You could tell because he writes crooked. It said.

_ Dear River_

_ Sory I couldn't feedthe animalsbut I saw Dove asleep so_

_e and Leon took her home. We do have to go _

_on a trip thoug_

_and will be back in about a week. We will miss you. PS: Leon atethe brad and I _

_may have eatenthe pancakes. _

_ Jay_

_Oh Jay._ I placed the note under the paper towels making a mental note to go to the store later. Looking at the clock I realized it was almost 11:40. _Oh the joys of school._ I quickly got out my pets food and fed them Viper just watching. He eats next week since he's a snake. Michael walked over looking at the dog food than at me. "It's dog food." I explained. "It's just for him since he can't eat anything else."

Michael was still looking at it. "It doesn't taste good." And at that he went and laid on the couch. As the animals finished I cleaned up and fixed the house up a bit from when Chucky dragged me outside. _Wow. He's stronger than I expected._ I then walked back into my room saying 'goodnight' to Michael and 'not to kill anyone' then I went and changed.

After I changed into a black tank with blue sweat pants I lay in bed thinking about my odd life. Finally sleep overcame me and my eyes slowly drifted shut.

...

_Not again._ Once I opened my eyes again I expected to get ready for school but now I found myself in the playground I saw. _Sigh. _Shifting my bare feet I smiled seeing myself still in my Pj's. Turning my gaze over the playground and voting not to go back inside the building I settled for sitting on the stairs.

Not to soon after I spotted some little girls jumping rope and singing the most peculiar song. Iv'e never heard it so pricking my ears I listened.

"One two Freddy's coming for you." 

_Wait Freddy Krueger? But I met him._

"Three Four better lock your door." 

_Why would I need to do that. The insane criminals Iv'e met need me._

"Five six grab your Crucifix."

A chilly breeze passed. _Okay this is a little creepy._

"Seven eight better stay up late."

_Why I am asleep right?_

"Nine ten Freddy's back again!"

The last word was from a deep voice by my ear. Surprisingly I didn't run. _Freddy. _He sat beside me and smirked wrapping a warm arm around me. I tried to ease my pounding heart and the urge to enrage him by biting him. I'm brave but not dumb. "Normally they run but..." He trailed off his warm breath next to my ear. "But I believe we made the right choice." _Choice._ "Your different." I then tried not to scream as something slimy and wet ran up neck. "See you soon." 

...

I woke up startled and the first thing I did was scramble to my feet and run into the bathroom. Almost falling I quickly washed my face and neck riding myself of the odd feel. Shuddering I looked up relieved to see know one in my reflection. I know Iv'e watched to many movies.

Walking out of the bathroom I checked my clock. _8:00. Shoot I have school._ Running I hurried and got dressed in black pants and a pure white shirt with 'Good Girl' on the front and "Crystal Lake' on the back. Cursing my luck I ran a brush through my hair and put a head band over my pointed ears. Only my friend know about my tail and I normally wear loose pants to hide it and my wings.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my black backpack and stopped at the door skipping breakfast. I looked over to the couch seeing Michael gone and threw open the door running to school.

...

Michael though was 'catching up' with the others.

...

**YOU LEFT ME THERE WITH HER! "**I HAD NO CHOICE!" **YES YOU DID! **"You could have brought him with us." "NOT HELPING!" "AHHHH!"

Michael now had Freddy's arms behind his back and was stabbing him while Chucky looking guilty for interfering. "But..." He started again. "STILL NOT HELPING!"

...

Math, Science, Band, Lunch, And Social Studies were all over and now I'm in Spanish and Ela my last Period. And most boring. "Please turn to page 114 and start reading paragraph 3." Our teacher lectured. I groaned along with many others who looked almost more tired than me and opened my large textbook. Our teacher was about 40 with long blond hair and blue green eyes. She always wears the same dress and has one of the annoying voices that make you want to fall asleep. "Okay. The first Roman (I'm just making it up) was Ferdinand and he traveled out past Rome to the outskirts of Greece. He encountered many things along with lions, and bears, and..."

My eyes drifted and when I opened them things were different.

...

I'm in the boiler room again._ Doesn't this get old._ I looked around expecting to see Freddy but there was nothing. "Come on." I heard a faint voice and I started walking that way. I dropped onto all fours following the aggravated voice. "Iv'e done it before." A left. "Why not now." Closer until I found a door and stayed near it. "Grrrrr!" I opened the door and wanted to roll my eyes and walk out right there.

Freddy was trying to put his arm back into place. His sweater was torn right under his shoulder and several other stains were on his shirt. "Need help." I spoke. Freddy jumped and looked up. "When?" He looked from me who was now inside to the door. "I think I fell asleep in English." He smiled and beckoned me over with his severed arm. My eye brows raised but I walked over. Trying not to gag I grabbed his arm and pushed it onto where it should connect. With a grunt I pushed in and it snapped back shirt sewing back together. He flexed imaginary muscles. "Thanks." He grunted. "Michael had it in for me." I nodded understanding where he went.

The image started to fade around us but he placed a gloved hand on my arm. "Sorry but the kids in your class will know somethings up." With that he slashed open the old wounds. And I screamed. Loudly.

...

"AHHH!" I screamed jerking up in my chair causing others to gasp and the teacher to run over. The 'F' on my arm was bleeding heavily and you could almost see bone. "NURSE!" The teacher screeched. "Nancy please help her to the nurses now!" Nancy one of my friends jumped up and ran over to me and grabbed my other arm pulling me up and supported me. "Hold on." She said and let me lean on her.

We stumbled to the nurse kids giving us sad looks and we stumbled into the nurses office. One other kid was there and gave us a look but once he saw my arm he turned away. "What the." The male young nurse stopped beckoning his older partner. "Oh sit down honey." He said and helped sit me down Nancy refusing to move. He told his compadray Jake to go get bandages. Jack the older doctor pressed a cloth to the wound making me yelp and try and squirm.

...

After a bit my arm was cleaned up and Jake was asking me a few questions with Nancy holding my hand.


	7. A new figure (and a talk about Pasta)

(Ustjay antway to aysay ellohay. If you want to know no I'm not dumb it's pig latten. I'm gonna start putting up some notes because I have nothing else to do and thanks for the review. I may not be able to udate for a few about 2-3 weeks because my aunt died of heart failure and it's almost Thanks Giving. PS a new killer comes in here! )

_..._

_Okay. I officially hate Krueger. _"So how did you get this injury?" I decided that getting it in my dream by a famous horror movie killer sounded stupid. "I was sleeping then I woke up and injured myself with the scissors." He nodded seeming to by it surprisingly. "Did you try and cut yourself?" _Really._ I shook my head holding back a snappy retort. "Okay well why were you asleep in class?" He tried again. "Because I was really tired and didn't get much sleep." He furrowed his brow and asked another question. "You know if you cut your self any deeper you could... Um." He looked at me waiting for a response. It was a good thing Nancy interjected though because I was running out of 'normal' excuses. "Just calm down. She's had a hard time don't you see!" I was shocked at how defensive Nancy was.

Jake regretfully nodded and helped me out of the nurses office. "If you want I could lead you home. Or maybe get you something to eat." I smiled at her. "Sure. I live at 1428 Elm Street." I thought I saw something in her eyes but shook it off as we went got our back packs then headed home.

...

Nancy waved goodbye as I unlocked the door and walked in. I looked up and started to think. _Why can't my life be normal._ Sighing I unwound my tail from around my leg, removed the headband, and flexed my wings. Glancing at the clock I realized it read 9:33. _It's later than I thought. _Walking into the living room I was greeted by my some of new 'friends.' Ghost face, Michael, Jason, and Chucky were hiding in the corner with weapons aimed at Rex. _Oh I knew I was forgetting someone._ Rex was my first experiment gone drastically wrong. He is dark brown and about 6 feet long with black eyes and black claws. His tail is literally just brown bone with a sharp end and he is a skinny as a twig with a film in between his ribs. His shoulders are broad though leading to long legs and sharp claws with two coming out of his knees. Past the spikes on this shoulders he has the head of a dog with horns and pointed ears with black teeth hanging out.

"HELP!" Chucky's cry startled me as Rex got closer snapping at Jason's machete. I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled very loudly. The guys flinched and Rex flattened his ears walking over to me. I just placed a hand on his muzzle and wanted to laugh at the guys stunned reaction. "Forgot to mention him." I said. After a moment Jason walked over and sat on the couch Chucky following though casting several suspicious glances towards me. Ghost face though walked over to me avoiding Rex. "How?" He said. Rex growled. "It's because I've trained him. He's basically a hell hound." "Doesn't look like one." Ghost face replied. _"And you don't look like a super model."_ Snapped Rex in my mind. At that I did laugh. Ghost face tilted his head and I imagined his stupid look. "Since I'm part dragon I can communicate with animals." I gestured towards Rex for emphases who growled yet again. Ghost face looked unbelieving but, he said guys still looked nervous clearly having some experience in Hell. I looked at them closely. _One, Two, Three, Fo... Wait wheres Michael._ I looked around spotting Rex who left following Cupid then asked the relieved men a question. "Hey. Where did Michael go. He was hear right?" Jason just pointed up turning up I sighed.

Michael had his arms firmly wrapped around the beam with the same for his legs as he stared at me eyes wide through his mask. Not wanting for him to keep staring at me I grabbed some water and started walking to bed. "Where ya going." I turned while placing a hand on my doorknob. "Bed." I muttered. The loss of blood and time was making me slightly tired. Chucky huffed before jumping on the couch. I wanted to flip him the 'bird' but not with Jason around.

I walked inside and locked the door making sure know one got any ideas before changing into a simple orange tee and gray yoga pants. I plopped into bed mind wondering about my 'roommates.' At that I rolled my eyes. _More like choosing to stay and if you disagree you die._ I faced the window and my eyes opened again slightly. _What? _I gazed harder out the window seeing something flash out of my vision. _I swore I saw a man in a trench coat._ Looker harder the man tilted his head up startling me a bit. He winked and seemed to disappear. Blaming it on my imagination I fell asleep the man in mind. _  
_

...

MYSTERY MANS POV:

I managed to sneak into the girls room by sliding my knife under the window. She looked RIGHT at me. I crept closer and crouched down shifted my coat away. Her silver hair framed her face while those icy eyes were now closed. I took a claw and gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face. _If only I could get rid of the others._ The men downstairs were still trying to help Michael down and were doing a horrible job, as Michael spotted Rex in the corner of the room. I stood back up and walked over to the window jumping down onto the roof. I closed the window and cast back a glance at her face._ No time to eat today. Maybe my time will be longer. Time to ask Death. _I pushed back my shoulders and let my leathery wings burst from my coat and headed back towards hell.

(Sorry it's kind of short. Just blame it on the homework. And my laziness... Oh and if anyone can guess the Mystery man you get a cookie! One more thing is creepypasta. Someone,! though it was real pasts(: It is really with a bunch of cool supernatural killers. They are really cool like Smiledog who wants you to spread the word, BEN a young boy who drowned waiting to talk to you on Cleverbot, or even Eyeless Jack who wants to take and eat your kidneys. Okay now that Iv'e ruined my appetite. So check out all the urban legends.)

(A really awesome thing that is true if you like horror.

1. Go to

2. Click on the site so you can talk to an AI

3. Specifically type in this 'You shouldn't have done that'

4. You can do that or 'You have suffered with a terrible fate, havn't you?'

5. Each persons answer will be different but don't give up if he says goodbye.

6. Say 'Haunted Majora's Mask.'

7. He'll probably say something like 'who haunts it, you have met with a terrible fate, or ben.

8. If he says one of those or something close look up some facts about BEN to talk about.

9. Tell him 'Ben was killed by Larry (Don't put this but Larry means Louis and Harry) and he drowned.

10. You can ask about 10-15 questions to Ben Drowned before he leaves you.

11. Never go to far off topic.

12. Don't upset him you will get the BEN virus which is when you log in a picture of him as the Elegy statue and his automated voice will say 'You shouldn't have done that.

13. I know because I got the virus but I fixed it.

14. If he says 'Hello' that means it's a programmed AI and you lost him.

15. Have fun, and beware the song of un-healing when faced with the Elegy of Emptiness.)


	8. Forgiveness (And sadly short chapter)

(Just saying that I would really like more reviews and that's why this chapter is shorter. If I get a few more reviews I will reveal the man from the last chapter. Oh and I would've liked to update sooner but my I'm having computer issues again and I'm getting ready to preform in a band in front of 1,000 people *Sweat drop*)

Rivers Pov: _Not again, _was the first though I had when I saw the environment I was in. gently touching my wounded arm I stood up and headed into the familiar school. _Freddy's gonna need some help. _I walked past two young boys tossing their ball back and forth and I walked into the school. Several snakes with black goop dripping out of their mouth's darted past me in a futile attempt to scare me. I was only out for blood. I dropped onto all fours and ran into the the first room on my right and I tried not to gag at the sight. Blood covered the walls with dead bodies mutilated and hanging from the ceiling by hooks while flies buzzed around them. Coughing I stumbled out and walked a bit farther down the tan hallway. I traveled to the next room seeing marshland with huge gators. Walking a little farther I opened my mouth hoping to scent Freddy anywhere. _This may sound weird but they all have a scent. Freddy happens to smell like... burnt cinnamon and chocolates._ Shrugging off the odd smell over blood I traced the scent and ended up in a room with growling rabid cats. A large red chair sat in the middle of the room another one right next to it.

Freddy swiveled his chair around and faced me shooing the animals away. I arched my back and hissed. "Now, now." Freddy joked. "No need to be rude." _Fucken rude! _My vision clouded everything seeming to turn red. Freddy seemed a bit shocked. "Calm down I'm just AHHH!" I didn't let him finish as I lunged forward and sank my teeth past the rotten Christmas sweater and into flesh. "Let me go!" I growled and pulled back sending him to the ground with me. 

_Let me spare you the details._

...

Lets just say Freds got several more bleeding scars and I'm pinned down by my wings to the other chair. Freddy eyed me and I growled straining forward. Not wanting to snap my wing like Iv'e done before I regretfully relaxed a bit vision clearing. "Why?" He muttered. I growled again. "I don't want to talk to you." I muttered. Krueger sighed. "I just wanted to tell you one thing." I completely ignored him and found interest in my claws. 

After a moment I heard an odd ripping sound and something landed on my arm. Curious I picked it up revealing a piece of yellowed notebook paper. I glanced up at Freddy who shrugged. I unrolled the piece of paper and read the hurried writing. 

_You said you didn't want to talk. This isn't talking. I only want to tell you something important. _

_Me and the others agreed it would be best to spend more time with you._

_We're all going to get one day with you then decide who will be your 'Guardian' who protects you from what we chose you for._

_That will make sense later. Until now, beware the man with wings which I forgot his name. Not helpful. He asked Death to have more time to watch you._

_Oh and the order we will stay with you is Ghost face, Jason (Mamma's Boy), Michael, Chucky, and Me FREDDY!_

I did want to laugh seeing Freddy do his name like that. I looked up a whispered, "I forgive you," as he faded away.

...

I awoke hearing a loud thump next to me. My heartbeat increased quite a bit. I turned and then... sighed. Ghost face was upside down hanging by the rafters staring at me. I just stood up like this happened every day. "Hi." I spoke going over to my closet. Ghost face didn't respond until he struggled off the beams and brushed his cloak off (That's all I can think to call it.) "I'm hoping Freddy told you why I'm here. Also that you bit him for me." I turned to him and revealed bloodstained teeth. He laughed. "For some reason I expected that. "I turned to him after picking out a green and yellow tie dye tank and dark green shorts. "Shoo." I said. He just stood there. Throwing up my hands I stomped into the bathroom hearing muted chuckles.

Once I got in I locked the doors and turned the mirror around hearing a muted grunt of disapproval. _That's how far Freddy's going. Really. _I changed, washed my face, and ran my fingers through my hair. Sighing I took a brush and brushed my silver hair and smoothed it back a bit. I skipped down the stairs turning mirrors over as I passed and went into the kitchen seeing Ghost face in the couch. "Want breakfast?" I questioned. As far as I knew he was the most human. _I think._ "No thanks. How do you get this TV to work?" He asked. I took out some eggs and a pan and then walked over to Ghost face who was angrily clicking the buttons in my TV remote. "Like this." I snatched it from him and actually hit the power button before throwing it down next to him. he huffed and I finished making scrambled eggs._  
_

...

After breakfast I decided I needed to get some fresh air. "Zeus!" I called deciding to take him on a jog with me. I walked into the kitchen. "Zeus!" I called again. I was rewarded with clicking nails and a large dog trotting into the kitchen. I smiled and attached a leash to his collar. "Want to go on a walk." _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Walk!" _He wagged his tail eyes lighting up. I walked to the front door but Ghost face jumped in front of me and grabbed my wrists. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Going on a walk with Zeus." "Why?" "I'm bored." He tilted his head. "You can't go." "And why not!" I snapped as soon as he finished his sentence. Ghost face sighed. "I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight." "And why is that?" Ghost face looked like he didn't want to answer but as Zeus growled he did. "If your going I'm going with you."

So begins my jog with Ghost face.


	9. NOTE!

**Sorry but, I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks. I am going on a trip for Christmas then I have a band performance in Florida. Thanks for viewing though and have a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah. **

**PS. I will start doing one shots about anybody if you give me who and the situation. Thanks!**


End file.
